fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
How About Toast?
THIS SHOW HAS ENDED. How About Toast? is an American animated Nick show about a piece of toast and his friends having adventures in the neighborhood. Creator: Somematchyguy19. Characters Toast A piece of toast that is optimistic. He is the leader of the kitchen. He also has a lot of video game systems First appearance: S1 Ep. 1a: Gullible Butter Knife An accident-prone knife that sometimes screws stuff up. Butter and Fry aren't very big fans of him. First appearance: S1 Ep. 1a: Gullible Butter Butter A slab of butter who is very naive. He is always jealous of Toast's various gadgets. First appearance: S1 Ep. 1a: Gullible Butter Fry A french fry that just follows the leader. He also tries to get popular, but always fails. He also has a disease that makes him really sick. First appearance: S1 Ep. 7a: French Fry Corn An ear of corn that joined the gang in season 2. He is annoying, but he is very intelligent. He always tells butter not to fall for a lie, but he never listens. First appearance: S2 Ep. 22a: Corn Delivery The One The villain. He is the mightiest being in the universe. First appearance: S3 Ep. 39a: Meet The One Episodes Season 1 (2016-17) (20 episodes) Location: The Kitchen 1a: Gullible Butter Toast and Knife convince Butter that evil aliens are coming to the kitchen. Air date: 6/16/2016 1b: The Flamethrower Toast finds a flamethrower on the table and plays with it. Air date: 6/16/2016 2a: Sticky Situation Butter gets stuck in some goo. Air date: 6/23/2016 2b: Time Machine Toast and Knife find a time machine and use it to prevent an accident from happening, but the plan backfires. Air date: 6/23/2016 3a: Off the Table The gang has an adventure off the table. Air date: 6/30/2016 3b: Big Knife Knife's big brother, Big Knife, visits. Air date: 6/30/2016 4a: Fly Pests Flies come into the kitchen and bother the gang. Air date: 7/7/2016 4b: The Fridge Knife opens and explores the fridge, meeting new food friends too. Air date: 7/14/2016 5a: Burning Stove Butter accidentally turns the stove on, and tries to turn it back off. Air date: 7/21/2016 5b: Virus A virus spreads through the air, and sickness takes over the kitchen. The gang tries to cure their sickness. Air date: 7/28/2016 6a: Kitchen News Kitchen News with your host, Knifeman! Air date: 8/4/2016 6b: Shorts A bunch of random funny shorts. Air date: 8/11/2016 7a: French Fry Fry comes to the kitchen after his family gets eaten by flies. Air date: 8/25/2016 7b: Right in the Trash Knife ends up in the trash after he gets cut in half. He now has to get out of the trash and go see Doc. Air date: 9/8/2016 8a: Roar! Butter opens the fridge to find an expired carton of milk, which happens to be the Milk Bear. The Milk Bear escapes, and now Butter has to stop him before he kills somebody. Air date: 9/22/2016 8b: DJ Jam The kitchen has a party, but Jam DJ, who is the DJ, sees Butter and remembers how he lost his girlfriend. Jam DJ tries to annihilate Butter, but he is immune to his tricks. Air date: 10/6/2016 9a: The Tableboy Knife finds a Tableboy, a parody of the Gameboy, and tries to keep it a secret from the rest of the gang because of his accident prone personality. Air date: 10/13/2016 9b: A Big Fan The big fan on the ceiling is annoying everyone, so Toast tries to find the off switch. But the wires are messed up, so it gets even more complicated. Air date: 10/20/2016 10a: Morning Routine We see Knife's morning routine. Time: 4 minutes Air date: 10/27/2016 10b: A Box A mysterious box shows up on the table, and the gang tries to open it. Time: 7 minutes Air date: 10/27/2016 10c: The Virus Returns Like the title says, the virus returns, but this time there are a thousand of them! Can the gang get rid of them? Air date: 11/10/2016 11a: Suction Cups Toast finds a pair of suction cups and uses them to climb to the top of the fridge. But several bad guys are at the top. Air date: 11/24/2016 11b: Toast is Missing Toast is gone missing! Can the gang find him before his job interview? Air date: 12/8/2016 12a: Fry's Secret Fry reveals that he has a disease that only fries can get, and it makes fries really sick. Air date: 12/15/2016 12b: Thug Wrestling A gang of thugs invade the kitchen, but since Fry revealed his secret, they leave him behind. Fry gets upset that he can't fight anymore. Air date: 12/22/2016 13a: Knife's Story Knife tells a story of his dad and what he was like. Air date: 12/29/2016 13b: A Fine Tail Knife and Butter start making pun jokes, and it bothers Toast and Fry. Air date: 1/5/2017 14a: Golden Egg Toast finds a golden egg, and he hides it in a secret place, but the others want to find it and sell it. Air date: 1/12/2017 14b: Viruses With Wings Viruses return again, this time they have wings. To make matters even worse, a skunk comes into the kitchen! Can the gang defeat the viruses? Air date: 1/19/2017 15a: Floorhog Day It's Floorhog Day, but the floorhog is too miserable to go out there and find out when spring comes. Air date: 2/2/2017 15b: Blocks Everywhere Butter finds a device that turns the kitchen into a game of Minecraft. Can they defeat the wither and turn the kitchen back to normal? Air date: 2/9/2017 16a: TubeTube Poop Toast makes a TubeTube Poop (YTPoop) about his horrible day, and he makes a lot of money off of it. Air date: 2/16/2017 16b: Tiny Beach The gang goes on a vacation at Tiny Beach, but a utensil monster swallows them. Can they escape? Or will this be the end? Probably not. Air date: 2/23/2017 17a: The Old Switcharoo Butter finds a machine that swaps the gang's minds around. Can they find the time machine to stop Butter from using it in the first place? Air date: 3/23/2017 17b: Toasty! Toast gets stuck in a toaster. Time: 4 minutes Air date: 3/23/2017 17c: How About MLG? In an alternate universe, the kitchen goes MLG. Time: 7 minutes Air date: 3/23/2017 18a: Plan After Z Butter tries to rob the kitchen bank. Air date: 3/30/2017 18b: All Dat Loot Fry and Toast find several devices, like a Tableboy Color. As always, Butter gets jealous. He tries to steal their new loot. Air date: 4/6/2017 19a: Rebooted The gang finds out that they are on TV. Because logic, the show gets rebooted. They try to get their old show back. Air date: 4/20/2017 19b: Here Come Dat Boi Dat Boi comes to the kitchen. Waddup! Air date: 4/27/2017 20: Escape the Kitchen The gang escapes the kitchen, but all the villains are blocking the windows, the viruses, the Milk Bear, and the flies. They do manage to escape, though. They move onto the roof. Air date: 5/11/2017 Season 2 (2017-2018) (16 Episodes) Location: The Roof 21a: Can't Take the Heat It's a hot summer day on the roof, and the gang is sweating. Air date: 11/9/2017 21b: The Ice Cream Truck An ice cream truck comes up next to the house, and the gang wants some ice cream. Can they parkour to the truck and get some snacks? Air date: 11/9/2017 22a: Corn Delivery Corn escapes from the cornfield and ends up in a garbage truck. He manages to escape and finds and joins with the gang. Air date: 11/16/2017 22b: Bored to Death The gang gets really bored. What to do? Air date: 11/23/2017 23a: The Toast Show The show gets turned into a sitcom. Air date: 11/30/2017 23b: Soggy Food It's raining on the roof, and all of the gang is soggy, except Knife. Air date: 12/7/2017 24a: Magic and Trickery Toast tries some magic tricks, but one trick turns into a disaster when a mutant bunny is created. Air date: 1/18/2018 24b: All Of Your Beeswax Knife accidentally releases bees out of a bee's nest in the neighborhood. Air date: 1/25/2018 25a: Big Knife Returns Big Knife visits again, but he takes over the roof. Can the gang get their home back? Air date: 2/1/2018 25b: Crazy Beach The gang goes to Tiny Beach again, but crazier stuff happens. Turns out, Corn was just dreaming. Air date: 2/8/2018 26a: The Big Date Toast goes on a date with Toastette. Air date: 2/22/2018 26b: much doge Doge visits the gang. much exciting Air date: 3/8/2018 27a: Too Many Bagels Toast orders 5 bagels, but it turns out he actually orders 500 bagels. Air date: 3/22/2018 27b: Deep Sleep Butter is asleep, and the others put him on a raft down the river. Did they go too far? Air date: 4/5/2018 28a: The FoodPhone 7 Toast wants to buy the new FoodPhone 7, but he can't afford it. Air date: 4/12/2018 28b: See You In Court Fry is falsely accused of robbing a bank. Air date: 4/19/2018 29a: Daring Dare Knife dares Butter to steal the mayor's hat, which gets Butter in jail. Can the rest of the gang rescue him? Air date: 5/7/2018 29b: Artificial Mumbo Jumbo It's a normal day on the roof... Or is it? Air date: 5/8/2018 30a: The Thief Someone stole Toast's stuff, but who? Air date: 5/9/2018 30b: Cool Pool Toast buys a pool and puts it on the roof, but something's not right about it... Air date: 5/10/2018 31a: Pen Pal Fry reveals that he has a pen pal in Cuba, and the others dare him to prank her in his next message. Air date: 5/11/2018 31b: Magic Acts of Kindness Knife tries to be nice to Butter to get him to trust him again after spraying Butter with water. Air date: 5/17/2018 32a: A Dangerous Walk in the Park The gang takes a huge risk and visits the park. Humans?! Air date: 5/24/2018 32b: The Liar Fry lies to Butter about his shoes, and Butter's confidence for his job interview is raised. Can Fry get himself to tell him that his shoes suck? Air date: 5/31/2018 33: The Confession Toast tells the gang that there is a guy called "The One" that is planning on eating all the food on Earth. Air date: 6/28/2018 34a: You Spread in the Wrong Neighborhood Butter wants to make a song remix, but he doesn't have the skills. Air date: 7/5/2018 34b: Just a Prank, Bro Toast pulls a horrible prank on Knife, but it goes too far. Air date: 7/12/2018 35a: Cannibalism Butter and Fry catch Toast eating... TOAST! Air date: 7/26/2018 35b: On Fire Knife uses a flamethrower, but he accidentally sets himself on fire. Air date: 7/26/2018 36: In Spaaaaccceee! The gang is kicked into space for unknown reasons. They struggle to land in a space shuttle high in space. Air date: 10/25/2018 Season 3 (7 Episodes) (2019) Location: Space 37a: Space Junk The gang hits an asteroid when they get distracted by space food. Air date: 5/6/2019 37b: Without Oxygen The gang is running out of oxygen! Quick, where are the suits?! Air date: 5/7/2019 38a: A Structure in the Distance The gang finds a weird structure in the distance. Could it be? Air date: 5/8/2019 38b: It Is! The gang enter the weird structure. It is The One's palace! Air date: 5/9/2019 39a: Meet The One The One finds the gang in a corner. What happens next? Air date: 5/13/2019 39b: Escape NOW! The gang runs away from The One. Air date: 5/14/2019 40a: Caught Ya! The One's minions capture the gang. Air date: 5/15/2019 40b: Escaped Once Again! The gang escapes again! Air date: 5/16/2019 41: The Fight of a Lifetime, Part 1 The gang fights The One. However, they don't have any weapons! They find weapons later on. Air date: 5/23/2019 42: The Fight of a Lifetime, Part 2 The gang defeats The One once and for all! Air date: 5/30/2019 43: Epilogue The gang goes back to Earth. They find new homes in Food City, and they live happily ever after. Air date: 6/6/2019 Trivia The original title of this show was The Toast Show, but since that sounded unoriginal, the creator decided to change it. The title is a reference to the How About No? meme. The show was originally going to have 5 or more seasons, but the creator wanted to end this show immediately.Category:Television series